Spinal muscular atrophy (SMA) is the most common inherited cause of death in infants and young children. SMA is caused by the deletion or mutation in the survival of motor neuron 1 (SMN1) gene, leading to a deficiency of the ubiquitously expressed SMN protein. Currently, there is no effective treatment option available for SMA. Evidence from studies in humans and rodents suggests that increasing SMN protein levels in the central nervous system is sufficient to ameliorate the disease phenotype and prolong survival. To identify protective modifiers of SMN protein levels we performed a genome-wide RNAi screen. Genes we identified in this screen will allow us to investigate genetic modifiers and molecular pathways that regulate SMN protein levels. These targets and pathways should provide novel avenues for therapeutic development for the treatment of SMA.